High-accuracy optics are commonly used in military defense applications and space applications. Missile guidance systems, radar systems, infrared countermeasure systems, and other similar systems all utilize high-accuracy optics to deliver the performance sought for in such applications.
High-accuracy optics are often secured within an optical mount that employ the use of hemispherical or hyper-hemispherical optical domes as these facilitate an optically clear and consistent line of sight over as broad a spectrum as possible, free of obstacles, such as mounting hardware. However, there are very few options to provide positive retention to optical domed members. Typically, optical domes are fastened within a mounting member using an elastic adhesive or retainer rings. Screw rings are typically used to secure such members. However, when a dome approaches 180°, becoming a hemisphere, there is no longer a protruding diametrical area to which a screw ring can clamp. A hemispherical dome can be bonded in a mount using traditional methods; however, additional and practical fail-safe retention is not available
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.